zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 8
ke ke Chapter 8: Normal again “Oh! I see you got your precious item back!” the mask salesman congratulated them both. “Now follow along after me.” he instructed. Kayla stared in shock when a big piano appeared out of nowhere. He played a song on it, and Link got out his ocarina’s pipes. The song he mimicked sounded peaceful, and made her feel good. A flash of light surrounded Link for a few seconds. Kayla had to shield her eyes, and when she looked at him again, she was shocked at what she saw. Where the little deku scrub was before, was now a young boy. The REAL Link. He had the same green cap and short, blond hair with bangs arching in front of his face. He had electric blue eyes, slightly long and pointed ears. He was wearing brown boots that looked a little too big for him, and a green outfit. “ Link you’re…” She couldn’t finish. “ I’m back to normal!” he cheered. “ Well, I wouldn’t say normal, but at least back to the way you were. But, hey, I can live with that.” Kayla joked.“ Thank you.” He smiled like it was a complement. Maybe in his world, it was. “ So, um… what next?” Tatl interrupted, noticing they were staring at each other. “Well, first, did you bring Majora’s mask back?” the salesman asked. “Oh…um, right…the mask? Er, we kinda missed that…” Link said slowly. “Don’t tell me…my mask…you did get it back…didn’t you?” he tried to understand what Link was saying. His eyes widened in anger. “ Do you have any idea about what did you just done to me?!” he lifted Link off the ground and shook him. “ If you don’t get that mask back, terrible things will happen!” Kayla stepped in and grabbed Link to pull him away.” Hey! Don’t go berserk on him! We didn’t really have the power to beat the Skull kid!”.He put Link down, who fell to the floor. “Listen to me. The mask that was stolen from me… it was Majora’s mask. It was used in ancient protection rituals .It is said that an amazon magic power belongs to the ancient dragon named Majora, you see alone time ago there was a dragon Majora who was dragon-like creature who guarded an empty, timeless land -- a land neither living nor dead. The armor this dragon wore was highly sought after, as it was fabled to be capable of granting wishes and bestowing great power unto its owner. Many people came to the land hoping to claim the armor for their own purposes, both good and evil, but Majora devoured them he was roaming along the land to fine someone to love him science his wife his gone but he did not have much time left. He was about to meet his end when one day, an unnamed traveler (who is akin in appearance to a rather weathered-looking adult Link, left-handed and all) comes to converse with Majora, rather than to claim his armor. In their dialog, this stranger sympathizes with Majora, pointing out his loneliness. Majora considers the traveler's analysis and using the desires of the men and women who love each other and had families, Majora wish family of his own; and also wished for time to pass, that he may rest at last and end his loneliness. The Link-like character takes a drum from his bag and begins to play, telling Majora to sing to make the stars dance in the sky to move it by days and nights, then the stranger let his 14 year old daughter who is the love Majora to marry him. she use the magic gem to change her self in to the pink dragon for him. three days later they were married, and the time is born. about four years later, the once wise dragon dies (as do all creatures for whom time passes) after the twins were born. they have been train through the years while the tribe grew till the elder on became the leader of the tribe but the younger one grew jellies in envy, even when his older brother married the most beautiful woman and he didn't, then some times later the chief and his wife had a daughter named after his father. on Majora's 13th birthday her evil uncle eliminate her parents and turn her into the mask but so he could use it to make himself the new leader but the mask was corrupted by her anger and insanity that he can not use it the villagers banish the traitor from the tribe. and now the mask that been bestowed upon the one who is foolish enough wears it…according to legend, the destruction of the mask was so dangerous… that the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, seal the mask in darkness forever or until the fine the way to remove the evil from the mask and return matora back to normal. But the tribe has disappeared so no one knows the true power of majora's mask or what Majora really look like. But I feel it. It‘s that unwelcoming feeling that makes your hair stand on end. I went through great lengths to get that mask, and now the imp has it…” he finished. “ Oh, so that’s why you want to get it back ASAP, right?” Kayla said. “ ASAP?” Link asked. Kayla sighed. “ It stands for as soon as possible, Link.” she explained. He just gave her a weird look, and turned back to the salesman. “So how do we get it back?” he asked. Kayla looked at Link’s feet, feeling stupid for not noticing it before. “ Link, what’s that by your feet? It looks like a mask of your old face.” she pointed. Link looked surprise and picked up the mask to examine it. “ Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the song you played heals cursed or wandering spirits, turning them into masks. Do not fear, the mask’s magic is now inside the mask. When you put it on, you’ll become a deku scrub again. But now you’ll be able to take it off, and become a human again. Take it with you. “ Sweet. Put it on! I want to see, Link!” Kayla urged. “Ok here I go.” he put it on and stumbled over. Kayla almost thought he was in pain. “Link? Are you ok?” He was a deku scrub again. “ Ugh, I think so… but that was weird. It wasn’t as bad as before, when the Skull kid did it. “ Whoa! That’s awesome! Er… if it’s ok with you, it is your mask, so…” he took the mask of( Like he was taking his face off) and was human again. “Alright, careful with it. Just put it to your face. That’s all it takes.” he handed it to Kayla, and she put it towards her face. “ Huh. This feels really weird. Like it’s covering me…” Kayla mumbled. “Wow. You’re different than I thought you’d look.” Link observe red. She was the same height as deku Link. She still had her long, dark blond hair on her head, she still had her skirt and the short sleeved shirt. Instead of her blue eyes, she had eyes like Link had, but more smaller. “ Cool.” she took it off.“ Let’s get back out to Clock town, guys!” Tatl chimed.